El Buitre y el Murciélago
by Aigo Snape
Summary: La llegada de cierta profesora trastocará la forma de vida de Snape. Parece que incluso le hará competencia respecto a la opinión del alumnado, pero eso se puede cambiar... Encontrará en ella un apoyo, una amistad, y puede que algo más.


Había subido el borrador del prólogo, y no me había dado cuenta, me disculpo. Este es el definitivo

Esta es mi primera historia de Harry Potter, y me gustaría que comentarais todo lo que se os pasa por la cabeza cuando la leáis. Necesito críticas, y de verdad que no me importa que sean negativas, necesito mucha ayuda porque quiero mejorar, y sin vuestras palabras me será imposible.

Siento tanta seriedad, en los siguientes mostraré mi vena cómica ^^ , por el momento disfruten de la loca de Keira, tiene varios objetivos, y el primero no es precisamente enseñar.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

-Durante generaciones, los Carewell siempre hemos sido Slytherin. Creo que ni la propia familia se planteaba si los descendientes lo serían o no, simplemente era un hecho, al igual que las buenas relaciones entre el resto de las antiguas familias, como los Malfoy o los Rasell. Aún recuerdo cuando me presentaron a Lucius, teníamos cinco años y jugábamos a dominar el mundo. Lo que me recuerda que debería visitarle… -la joven guardó el tabaco al recordar que no era precisamente un buen momento para su querido vicio- A lo que iba, supongo que el orgullo y la astucia propios se debieron transmitir sin problemas a los descendientes, de hecho tengo la seguridad de que también los heredé. O algo parecido. -dijo soltando una risa seca y malhumorada- Imagina mi sorpresa, o mejor, la de mi padre, cuando el perfecto, indiscutible y tradicional sombrero seleccionador pone a su vástaga pequeña en nada menos que Ravenclaw. La de, en palabras de mi hermano, los raritos. A la larga conocí gente realmente interesante, no te lo discutiré, mis más cercanos amigos pertenecen a esa casa. O algo parecido. -repitió intentando no desviarse del tema- El conocimiento que tuve a mi disposición, esos secretos, las posibilidades… Pero en ese momento, bueno, ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Todos mis estudios tuve que ir a la defensiva ¿te imaginas? La de palizas y constantes decepciones que me habría evitado si cierto objeto decorativo hubiera tenido en cuenta la tradición de mi apellido. Así que, tras unos... ¿veinticinco años? Vuelvo a la maravillosa Hogwarts y te pregunto, mi viejo amigo ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?

La chica de pelo negro desgastado y ojos grises observaba ahora más bien divertida al sombrero seleccionador empujándolo sutilmente con la varita. Tenía el rostro cruzado por una fina cicatriz que apenas se veía en su pálida piel, y una sonrisa cálida que contrastaba con el discurso.

El despacho del director estaba más en penumbra que lo habitual, pero aun se veían los cuadros que susurraban intrigados ante la mujer que había venido directa desde Bielorrusia transportada por un elfo doméstico menos desarrapado que su ama.

El sombrero rumiaba la contestación en un tono inaudible, pero Severus no hizo amago de acercarse para terminar de escuchar, tampoco es que le interesase demasiado, pero si oyó la respuesta de la chica de túnica rota.

-Eso es personal, Sombrero, y más respeto, nos veremos bastante este año.-dijo girándose para hablar con Dumbledore. Al momento su expresión cambió, y a Snape le sorprendió ver lo que parecía asco dirigido hacia Albus, sin duda le caía mal, y no se esforzaba por disimularlo.

-¿Terminaste?-preguntó el anciano desde el escritorio y obviando ese detalle; Keira asintió no muy convencida- Bien, como te decía en mi carta necesito que des clases, no será demasiado tiempo, se que odias permanecer fija en un mismo lugar-dijo provocativamente- pero como me debías ese favor pensé que era hora de saldar cuentas.

La chica se rascó la cicatriz inquieta, Snape notó que sin duda tenía ganas de terminar la reunión de protocolo. Ya eran dos.

-Me parece perfecto, siempre he querido instruir, pero mis anteriores pupilos no duraban demasiado. Me alegra que me dejara tiempo para pensarlo a pesar de las circunstancias– dijo alzando la mano como para finalizar el trato- por cierto, necesito una lechuza, la mía ha desaparecido.

-¿Desaparecido?

-Oh, sí, pero no se preocupe. Suele hacerlo. -dijo mirando la ventana como esperando que llegase en ese momento- Entonces ¿cuándo empiezo Clase de Pociones?

-¿Pociones? No, me temo que hubo un malentendido, no enseñará eso, Señorita Carewell, sino Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- Severus se removió en su sitio carraspeando, obviamente no le habían visto, y su paciencia ya desaparecía- ¡Severus! Ven muchacho, te presentaré a tu compañera, la señorita Carewell.

Snape se aproximó sin entusiasmo, la chica parecía examinar cada detalle de él, y eso le incomodó más. De hecho, su voz le sonaba demasiado, algo realmente sospechoso a su parecer.

-Llámeme Keira, por favor.-dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Sin lugar a dudas, ya la había oído antes.

-No lo creo-contestó secamente- Snape, profesor de Pociones.

-Así que usted me quitó el puesto-dijo otra vez con ese aire divertido. Severus se mordió el labio, ¿No era ella acaso quien se lo había quitado? Era lo que le faltaba, una novata merodeando por el castillo.- No creo que se acuerde de mí, iba un curso por debajo, aunque yo de usted sí. El hechizo que lanzó a James fue tan épico; realmente ingenioso, sigue siendo de mis favoritos. -Snape levantó una ceja sorprendido, intentaba situarla sin éxito- Una pena lo que le pasó a él y a su familia, aunque estos tiempos…-dijo mirando al director.

-Son realmente oscuros -completó Albus. - la señorita Carewell ha hecho un largo viaje, Profesor, le sorprenderá saber que serán compañeros... En muchos ámbitos.- Snape permaneció imperturbable a la espera de una explicación, pero Keira se limitó a subir su manga dejando ver la Marca Tenebrosa y provocando que se llevara una mano a la varita.- está en su misma situación, aunque por diferentes motivos. Tiene la esperanza de que se sirvan de apoyo.

-Sabía que su voz me sonaba... Mortífaga.

-Lo dice con rencor, señor espía. Estoy de su lado. De su doble lado. Es decir, del de Dumbledore. Bueno, no de él. Merlín... ya me entiende.-dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza cansada- llevo dos días sin dormir, no me lo tenga en cuenta.

-¿Está loca?

-No, agotada. ¿No me ha escuchado?

-No pienso trabajar con ella, no conozco sus antecedentes y mucho menos podría llegar a confiar...

-Oh... ¿Un paranoico? Que desilusión.-dijo acercándose a él y examinándolo otra vez- Yo no me fío de Dumbledore y aquí estoy. Por la causa y todo el tinglado. Pero es lo que hay, yo tampoco le escogí de compañero, sinceramente, si pudiera elegir sería a Tonks, pero es incapaz de mentir. De mentir bien, quiero decir. Si queremos que esto funcione, debemos ser sinceros, ¿no le parece?-dijo al ver la mirada incrédula de Severus- Venga, pregunte.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene la Marca Tenebrosa?

-Un mes después de usted. Treinta días exactos.

-Veo que me conoce...

-Por supuesto, fui la encargada de vigilarle tras... tras el incidente- Snape gruñó, así que sabía lo de Lily- y como dije antes, estaba un curso por debajo, fue sencillo seguirle la pista.

-¿Cómo dice?

-No se sienta mal, todos somos vigilados. Al menos en algún momento.

Dumbledore, divertido, seguía a ambos con la mirada. Profesor de Pociones y Profesora de Artes Oscuras a su vez se estudiaban, cada mínimo detalle, como si así se comprendieran mejor o estuvieran en una especie de lucha mental.

-¿Por qué está con nosotros?

-Bueno, no me gusta eso de que la desesperación y el dolor colapsen el mundo, ni que el sufrimiento sea lo único estable en la existencia de una persona.

-¿Se está burlando de mí?-dijo enfadado.

-Solo un poquito, es lo que hago con los amigos.

-No somos amigos.

-Todavía.

Dumbledore se tragó tres caramelos de limón absorto en la escena.

-¿No hay nada personal por lo que esté en contra del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado?

-Por supuesto que lo hay, ¿por quién me ha tomado? pero como ha dicho, no somos _todavía_ amigos.

-No me convence nada.

-¿La situación o yo?

-Ambos.

-Pues ya se puede ir acostumbrándose. He quedado con Lord en media hora.

-¿Lord? ¿"Quedado"?

La chica suspiró.

-El Señor Tenebroso ha requerido mi presencia lo mas pronto posible para informarle de las novedades de los adeptos del este con los que he estado colaborando estos años. Espero que dicha información sea de su agrado para evitar que sus planes se vean...

-Si, si...-aplomó Dumbledore.- Lo ha pillado.

Snape bufó ante el comportamiento del director. ¿Es que ese decrépito anciano no veía el peligro? ¿A qué venía esa actitud?

-Severus...

-Profesor Snape.-corrigió a la chica.

-Tengo que presentarme ante él, no he descansado y me siento algo mareada. Es posible que invada mi mente, y sin embargo he decidido arriesgar estos preciados minutos para mantener una breve conversación y conocerle. Y además me ha quitado mi materia favorita, la que creía que enseñaría. No estoy de humor. Esta noche no. Mañana, si le apetece, podemos seguir esta conversación con una buena taza de té.

-No dude que esta conversación no ha terminado.

-Excelente.-y sin despedirse, la bruja se despareció para asistir a la reunión.

Dumbledore observó al Slytherin que se había quedado mirando un punto fijo de la pared, esperaba su comentario, aunque ya sabía que diría.

-No me gusta, no me fío nada. No puede esperar que lo haga.

-Y hace bien, cinco años sin informar es demasiado tiempo -dijo cogiendo otro caramelo- Manténgase a su lado, sabe que desconfía y puede aprovechar estos primeros días como escusa. Carewell sabía desde el inicio a quien debías lealtad, pero me sigue molestando que tenga ese conocimiento. Acérquese a ella, solo por si acaso; trabe amistad. -al ver la mirada indignada de Snape se corrigió-sean compañeros, ya sabe. Mañana empiezan las clases, descanse.

-Buenas Noches.

Todavía irritado, Severus se dirigió a la biblioteca para desconectar, después se tomaría una ducha e intentaría dormir sin pensar en esa dichosa mujer.

**_...KeiraxSeverus...KeiraxSeverus...KeiraxSeverus...KeiraxSeverus..._**

Keira dio la última calada y se decidió a salir de las Mazmorras. No pudo evitar soltar una risilla al recordar que Lucius afirmaba que los puros no eran nada femeninos, si él supiera... Por desgracia solo podía fumar donde no se delataran los olores, ni los cuadros la viesen ya que eran increiblemente chismosos. Tal vez la Torre de Astronomía fuera mejor opción, en aquellos sótanos hacía demasiado frío.

Voldemort estaba satisfecho con las negociaciones, y ni siquiera se había molestado en buscar en su mente las respuestas, todo había salido perfecto. Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Tendría que asistir a la cena de los Malfoy del sábado, sin duda el rubio aprovecharía la ocasión para darle la bienvenida.

Detestaba esas fiestas, profundamente.

Paró en seco al darse cuenta de que se había vuelto a perder. Aquel castillo era enorme.

Observó la puerta a su izquierda, creía recordar que tras ella había unas escaleras.

La abrió y se encontró en una pequeña sala de estar llena de estanterías, eso eran unas dependencias. Error. En el centro estaba un Severus Snape desnudo y con una toalla en la mano, miraba a la recién llegada con los ojos muy abiertos. Keira miró de arriba a abajo al sujeto unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para uno, y muy breves para otro.

-Perdone, me he equivocado.-dijo cerrando de golpe la puerta.

Quizá las mazmorras no estaban tan mal para fumar, se dijo Keira mientras apresuraba el paso en busca de la salida. Oyó un golpe seco tras ella.

No, se corrigió, lo mejor sería la Torre de Astronomía.

* * *

¿Muy pronto para esa escena? Disfruto poniendo incómodo a Snape, aviso. Jejejee, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
